The Dragonet Prophecy (Book)
Not to be confused with the prophecy itself. '''The Dragonet Prophecy is the debut of the New York Times bestselling Wings of Fire series, published on July 1st, 2012. It features the MudWing Dragonet of Destiny named Clay, as the main character and pov. It describes his life and the other Dragonets of Destiny's lives for the past six years, and how they eventually escape the mountain they used to dwell under. A bit afterwards Clay and his friends are captured by the SkyWing Queen, Queen Scarlet. They later went to the MudWing Kingdom after they had escaped Queen Scarlet's talons. The title refers to the prophecy about the dragonets coming to end the war between the six dragon tribes. (RainWings weren't involved, as a popular belief was that they were lazy, and the NightWings didn't want to involve them, as they were planing on taking over the Rainforest Kingdom). Plot Prologue The book begins with an IceWing, Hvitur, attempting to steal the SkyWing egg from the SkyWing palace. However, he is found and attacked by Burn, one of the three rival sisters for the throne of the SandWings. In her distrust of the prophecy she destroys the SkyWing egg and kills with her barbed tail, Hvitur, an honorable member of the Talons of Peace who from assumption of his attitude towards Burn was brave, fearless, and capable of compassion. Then Kestrel, a SkyWing in the Talons of Peace, finds his corpse and informs Webs and Dune, other members of the Talons. It is then revealed that Asha, a MudWing, had died of wounds earlier after delivering the MudWing egg the color of dragon's blood, containing Clay, the main protagonist of the book. When Webs is told what befell the SkyWing egg, he leaves to find a RainWing egg to replace the SkyWing dragonet, and to once again have five dragonets as the prophecy says. Part One: Under the Mountain The timeline speeds up to six years later, with Clay, the MudWing dragonet, reflecting on the position and importance he never wanted. However, he does this during a training battle with infamously grumpy Kestrel. The SkyWing taunts him and then pins him down. Before she can do any more harm to him, the SeaWing Dragonet of Destiny, Tsunami, bites Kestrel's tail, yanking out a scale. After the SkyWing leaves the cave, Tsunami proceeds to shove Clay into the freezing river, and reflected on their desire to leave the cave and make their own life. Then Tsunami proposes and discusses the idea of leaving early with Clay. Proceeding to study with Sunny, an odd looking SandWing, he meets with Starflight, the brilliant, annoying, and nerdy NightWing, and Glory, a beautiful, intelligent, grumpy, RainWing substitute for the dead SkyWing, along with Tsunami, in the study cave. The group begins to play out the death of Queen Oasis at a the hand of a scavenger, the split decision of Burn, Blister, and Blaze, and finally, the allegiances. Kestrel interrupts this, rudely insulting them and calling Tsunami out as the ringleader. That night, they learn of the upcoming arrival of Morrowseer. Clay and Tsunami, the only two able to stay in the underground river for extended periods of time due to their tribes natural abilities, over hear this underwater while the others run to their spying places in time to hear them mentioning Morrowseer telling the prophecy. Morrowseer arrives the following day, and as he inspects, he angrily calls out Glory, deeming her unworthy. He then suddenly attacks Tsunami, and Clay and Sunny attack him, prompting him to accept them. Both Glory and Starflight stay idle during the fight. However, Morrowseer calls out Starflight to have a private audience. The two leave, and the guardians turn on Tsunami. After Starflight returns, Clay speaks to him, noting his reluctance. Clay then sees Tsunami being chained, and she tells him to spy on the guardians after they adjourn to their cave. He overhears their plot to kill Glory to appease Morrowseer. The group frantically decides to send Clay down the freezing underground river to save her, after much thought. Acting on advice from Starflight, he manages to get into a cavern full of glowworms, which he, for a moment, mistook for stars. He heard roaring past the calm pool as he stepped out of the water, finding a stream. When Clay tries to follow the stream, he comes into contact with a white substance that started to poison his scales. He falls unconscious, but is later roused by Tsunami, who cleanses him of the poison. Then, the duo cascade over a waterfall. Having it revealed Tsunami dislocated her wing, he saves her from falling to her death, and encounters mud, after which, Clay relocates Tsunami's wing. The pair then encounter a scavenger with treasure, who is in turn killed by Queen Scarlet. The queen of the SkyWings then asks them their purpose, and calls Tsunami a spy. Having weeded them out, she asks them to return with her. Then, with a nod from Clay, Tsunami impales Scarlet's tail to the ground to escape, and they flee towards the peaks. Afterwards, they follow the smoke signal to free the others. However, the signal attracts Scarlet too, and the entire group (minus Dune, who is killed by Queen Scarlet, and Webs, who escapes) is taken hostage. Part Two: In the Sky Kingdom The layout of the prisoners has them chained to rock spires in a circle over the arena. On his second day, an unusual female dragonet drops a charred piece of prey in front of him. Sickened, he throws up over the edge, which to his surprise, the copper dragon laughs at. She asks him if he is going to eat, commenting she didn't want him to die before she had a chance to kill him. She tells him that, because they're allies, she has not fought a MudWing before, but the NightWing would be "blazing". She then informs him that her name is Peril, the Queen's champion, and points out Tsunami and Starflight. Clay is on the opposite side of Starflight, with Tsunami in between them along the circle. He then realizes that Sunny and Glory were not held in the arena. Clay tells her that if she asks Starflight for information about any history, he wouldn't stop talking. She took the joke seriously and flew off to ask Starflight. The following day, Peril goes into the arena, and she faces off against a SandWing named Horizon. Scarlet then reveals Glory, who is chained to a tree and appears to be sleepy. She changes color every minute, and is treated gently. Clay is forced to watch, as just a simple touch from Peril menacingly burns Horizon. He worries about eventually having to face Peril, now knowing she had fire in her claws. At the end, Horizon throws himself into Peril for a quick death. That night, Peril returns. She tells him the story of having too much fire, that she killed her brother, and her mother abandoned her. Clay is terrified to learn that Starflight is next in line to fight, and he tells Peril to make it sound as if she has the idea to put Clay in. After much resentment, Peril agrees. That morning, guards escort him, Tsunami, and Starflight to Scarlet's throne room, and she asks which one of them could fight against an IceWing. He denounces Tsunami and Starflight, so she puts him in. He is pitted against an IceWing named Fjord. The fight officially begins, and Clay attempts to convince him he does not have to fight. Deciding to ignore him, Fjord attacks. Using SkyWing tactics, Clay surprises Fjord. However, he is soon pinned. In an attempt to get into the arena, Tsunami throws herself off of the ledge of her rock spire, nearly choking and pulling all of the other prisoners off. At that moment, an unknown substance (later revealed to be Glory's venom) melts Fjord's face. Clay is taken away, re-chained, and once again confronted by Peril. Peril decides to tell Clay where Sunny is if she could hide behind him during Kestrel's trial. He decides to, and realizes that Kestrel could be Peril's mother. He fears what Kestrel will do when she realizes her daughter isn't dead, as she thought. The following day, Scarlet, and two dragons, Osprey and Prince Vermilion, host Kestrel's trial. Scarlet is biased for Vermilion's side, the prosecution. He simply explains that Scarlet gave an order, Kestrel disobeyed, and fled the Sky Kingdom. However, Osprey tells the true story. In reality, Kestrel was a loyal soldier and was ordered to join the breeding program, yielding an egg with two dragonets inside. One (Peril) had taken all the fire from the other, Peril's unnamed brother. As per SkyWing custom, Kestrel was ordered to kill both and leave the breeding program for the remainder of her life. Kestrel had tried to escape with the two dragonets, only to be caught by Queen Scarlet at the Diamond Spray River. Scarlet explains that Kestrel had a chance to live if she killed one of her dragonets. She choose the male dragonet to kill, but Queen Scarlet changed her mind. Kestrel tried to escape with Peril, but was burned by touch and was forced to flee without her. That is why Kestrel is known to have burn scars on her palms. Peril launches herself into the arena, defending Kestrel with the Champion's Shield, a tradition that allows her to stand for the prisoner by fighting a combatant in the arena. Scarlet figured out that Osprey's words had educated Peril of the Champion's Shield. Scarlet, angered, kills Osprey and dismisses her. That night, Burn arrives to collect Sunny and celebrate Scarlet's hatching day. Clay, in a futile attempt to communicate with Peril, uses a wire she burned through to start playing a song, The Dragonet's Song. Soon, all the prisoners in the arena begin to sing and play. Scarlet, angered, takes him, Tsunami, and Starflight into Peril's room. Scarlet places rocks that burn in the entrance to assure they won't escape. Then, Starflight notices Peril, and uses her to escape the room. On the way out, they notice Sunny over the main hall. However, Peril betrays them. Clay accidentally touches Peril, thus figuring out he is immune to fire. The SkyWing queen takes them back, and Starflight explains Clay's immunity. The following day, Tsunami is taken into the arena, and Clay and Starflight are taken to the queen's balcony. Tsunami faces off against an insane SeaWing, Gill, and pins him down, explaining that she won without killing him. Queen Scarlet mocks her, and Tsunami snaps Gill's neck. Starflight is next, but the two refuse to fight. Then, the two are forced to face scavengers. Two of the four are killed, and then are told then to face IceWings. At that moment, Morrowseer arrives with NightWing soldiers, killing the IceWings, and then saves only Starflight. Scarlet, enraged, finally places Clay against Peril. Caught off guard by Clay's immunity, she is pinned. Scarlet remarks ,"Use your venom! That was thrilling, and I didn't even get to see it last time!" Then, Glory rears up, breaks free of the tree, and spits venom at Burn, who shoves Scarlet in front of her. The venom hits Scarlet's face, and the entire arena flees in terror. In the pandemonium, the four dragons manage to escape into the main hall. There, they use Peril to melt through the bars on Sunny's cage. An argument insures about saving Kestrel, with Clay, Peril, and Sunny voting yes. They proceed to rescue her, and Kestrel informs them of where their eggs were taken from. Then, after Kestrel flies off, the four dragonets of destiny decide to swim towards the Mud Kingdom, where Clay expects to find his family. Part Three: An Egg the Color of Dragon Blood The dragonets use their camouflage skills to glide down the river. As they come to a waterfall, they overlook a battlefield, and then disappear into the kingdom. Clay and Glory go on, with Sunny and Tsunami staying behind. They encounter a troop of MudWings battle training, and Clay learns his mother is Cattail. Then, they find her, and she indifferently tells them that she does not care; she sold him to the Talons of Peace for a cow. Crushed, he leaves, and they encounter his siblings, who explain who he is and why he attacked the eggs at hatching (Apparently, he was not actually attacking them. It was the Mudwing instinct of helping your siblings out of their shells.). At peace with himself, he leaves, and then the dragonets are met by Starflight, who explains that Queen Coral will be excited to meet Tsunami by the Kingdom of the Sea. Epilogue That night, Morrowseer, Blister, and Kestrel meet on a small rocky island in the Kingdom of the Sea. There, Morrowseer tells Blister of his plan to use Starflight as an agent to convince the other dragonets that they should choose her to be the new SandWing queen. Kestrel asks what they are talking about, as she cannot hear them over the howling wind. They do not reply, and Blister then questions Kestrel's attendance. Kestrel responds that Morrowseer said the dragonets were in danger. He then implies that that was a plot to get her to come to the island, and then states that she has failed him. Kestrel attempts to argue, saying that she works for the Talons of Peace, and not Morrowseer. However, she is soon killed by Blister and pushed over the cliff side. After discarding Kestrel, Morrowseer informs Blister to eliminate Webs. Excerpt To read an excerpt of the book, click here. The entire book is available here. It includes annotations from Tui, explaining the book's writing process. It was originally released on the Wings of Fire Scholastic Forums, but was later taken down. Trivia * The Dragonet Prophecy and Moon Rising covers are the only ones where the title is displayed above the main dragonet. *The author stated on Facebook that book one contained about 70,600 words, making it having more words than the other books. *From The Dark Secret, it has been about a month since the first chapter of The Dragonet Prophecy. *Clay was the first dragonet of all of the covers who wasn't drawn in his natural habitat. The second being Moonwatcher. *The spine of the book is lighter on The Dragonet Prophecy's cover, whereas the other books have a darker spine. *''The Dragonet Prophecy'' and the ''Hidden Kingdom'' both have the same number of chapters and have more than the other books at 35 chapters. * The author note on the front says: "For Jonah, my little bigwings." * The title, The Dragonet Prophecy, is the only one out of the first series to not have a adjective (such as lost, hidden, dark, brightest) before the verb (such as heir, kingdom, secret, night, prophecy). Instead they have the word "Dragonet". * Both the prologue and the epilogue depict a dragon in the Talons of Peace being stabbed to death by one of the SandWing sisters with her tail, then their body falling off a cliff. * The Dragonet Prophecy is the third longest book with 304 pages. * It seems that the full cover art is different than the published cover. On the full cover art Glory isn't in the picture and Kestrel is flying beside Dune. Gallery Cover A2b.jpg|''The Dragonet Prophecy's full cover by Joy Ang Book_01_Full_Jacket.jpg|The full jacket art of ''The Dragonet Prophecy by Phil Falco Wings_of_Fire_1_Audio.jpg|English Audiobook Cover Wings-of-Fire-1-UK-cover-smaller-666x1024.jpg|UK Cover GermanCover.png|The German Cover. US vs UK.png|US vs UK sutherland fire.jpg|Alternate English Cover(?) Wings_of_Fire_1_DEAudio.jpg|German Audiobook Cover Wings of Fire 1 FR.jpg|French Cover Wings of Fire 1 ES.jpg|Spanish Cover Russian Cover.jpg|Russian Cover 1. ДП в Польше.jpg|Polish Cover 515Vi4h+RzL.jpg|Italian Cover 1. ДП в Китае.jpg|Chinese Cover TDP Inverted.jpg|Inverted by GMDS Fanart Sandwings.png|A typical SandWing (art by Joy Ang) in a sunflower frame. (Used to represent Sunny) Mudwings.png|A typical MudWing (art by Joy Ang) in a jungle frame (Used to represent Clay) Seawings2.png|A typical SeaWing (art by Joy Ang) in an ocean frame (Used to represent Tsunami) Across the stars3.png|A typical NightWing (art by Joy Ang) in a night frame (Used to represent Starflight) Rainwings.png|A typical RainWing (art by Joy Ang) in a cloudy frame (Used to represent Glory) Starflight by fruity mangos104-d5i86vo.png|Starflight Wings of fire.jpg Sunny.jpg|Sunny, lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Hawky MudWing.jpg|Full cover art by Joy Ang, image is flipped over the y axis DP characters0.png|Peril,Queen Scarlet,and the Dragonets of Destiny Dragonet prophecy.jpg|The dragonets, art by Skyfrost ClayXPerilDA.png|Clay and Peril, art by RhynoBullraq DSCF3420.JPG Screen Shot 2014-07-19 at 4.42.45 PM.png|By Queen Clam Wings of Fire; The Plot 5.png|A Scene from the Book Under the Moonlight.png The Dragonet Prophecy- Chapter 1- Page 1.jpeg|Page 1 by QueenClam The Dragonet Prophecy- Chapter 1- Page 2.jpeg|Page 2 by QueenClam Will give you wings of sky.png Largest egg in mountain.png Egg of dragon blood.png Seawing of deep blue.png TsunamiAndEgg.png Clay1.png IMG_0575.JPG|The Dragonet Prophecy Hardcover- picture taken by QueenClam Scarlet and Osprey.png WOF Logo.JPG|WOF logo: by Crevasse the IceWing DSC_0543.JPG|Clay saving Tsunami from the fall DSC_0544.JPG|Starflight, Glory, and Clay in Queen Scarlet's throne room Category:Books Category:First Arc Category:Mainstream Series